


Pillow Fort

by lokiedokiee



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiedokiee/pseuds/lokiedokiee
Summary: You and Loki are finishing watching a movie on a rainy day at the Avengers compound when you suggest building a pillow fort, and Loki rises to the challenge.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Pillow Fort

It had been a boring day.

Considering you lived in the Avengers compound with the literal Avengers, that was saying something. But today there really had been nothing to do. It had been pouring down with rain and there were no missions to go on, no cities to save or villains to defeat, so you and the others had had a rare day off. But you shouldn’t complain, you thought, when you considered your current situation.

You were currently in your apartment watching a movie with your boyfriend Loki, curled up under a blanket on the sofa and eating popcorn. Not the worst situation you had ever been in.

‘Boyfriend’ still seemed an odd term to use when referring to Loki: you wanted to say ‘soulmate’ or ‘love of your life’ when you talked about him, but even those terms were rarely used to describe the literal god of mischief. Although, you doubted that people usually pictured the god of mischief lying on a sofa watching a movie with his girlfriend and eating popcorn. But today, that’s what he was doing.

You sat up and stretched, stiff from lying down for so long and not moving. Loki yawned on the sofa.

“Aren’t we being productive today.” you said, glancing around at your messy apartment and your half-asleep boyfriend on the couch.

“Mhmm.” Loki replied lazily, pulling you back down to lie with him.

“When was the last time we had a proper day off?” he asked pointedly.

“What’s a day off?” you asked sarcastically.

“Exactly, we deserve today.” he insisted, closing his eyes again.

You both lay in silence for a while, only half paying attention to the movie – the third one you’d watched today – listening to the rain against the floor to ceiling window.

“Let’s do something.” you said, turning on to your front and propping yourself up on your elbows to look down at Loki.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, something fun.”

Racking your brains for something to do that didn’t involve the TV, you sat up again and slid off the sofa on to the floor, accidentally taking the sofa cushion with you. Then you were hit with inspiration.

“Pillow fort!” you exclaimed happily, standing up and picking up the cushion.

Loki gave you an appraising look out of his one open eye.

“Come on lazy, it’ll be fun!” you smiled, dragging him to his feet.

“Alright… we’re going to need some bedding then.” Loki said, taking the cushion from you.

Grinning, you ran into your room to drag all the bedding from your bed and take it back into the lounge where the building process was already underway. Loki had moved the sofa to make room for what promised to be an amazing pillow fort and was propping the sofa cushions up for walls.

You got your duvet and began draping it over the top of the sofa, but Loki soon stopped you.

“No, what are you doing Y/N? You can’t put the duvet over the top, it’s far too heavy, the sheet needs to… what?” he stopped talking mid-sentence as you began to laugh.

“I just didn’t know you were an expert pillow fort builder.” you smirked.

“Oh shut up.” he replied, hitting you with a pillow. “You were the one who wanted to do this in the first place!”

“Do you really want to go there?” you warned, holding up your own pillow in defense.

Loki lowered his pillow and held his hands up in surrender, smiling.

“That’s what I thought.” you nodded, dropping your pillow and handing Loki the bedsheet with a grin. “You’re the boss, tell me what to do.”

You knew Loki was a perfectionist, but you hadn’t realized that this perfectionism extended to activities such as pillow fort building. He was very certain what he wanted this fort to look like, and was determined that it would stay upright until it was intentionally taken down.

Half an hour later, you both stood back to admire your work. Loki had insisted on gathering other bedding from around the compound, and even another couch pillow from Thor’s apartment next door. You were glad you hadn’t come across anyone when sneaking that back into your apartment.

The fort was about eight feet long and four feet high, complete with two windows, a doorway and a bed inside.

“Ladies first.” Loki said, mock bowing you as he held the sheet up to allow you to enter.

“Why thank you kind sir.” you giggled, ducking inside. It was very spacious: big enough for you and Loki to lie flay out and not be cramped.

“I think I might keep this here permanently.” you told Loki as he followed you inside.

“Yes I think you should, it doubles as a living room and a bedroom.” he replied, lying down on the bed. You joined him, snuggling into him as he wrapped an arm around you.

“Let’s stay here forever.” Loki suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” you smiled, finding his hand with yours and intertwining your fingers with his. Tilting your head, you were just about to lean in to kiss him when there was a loud knock on your apartment door.

“Y/N! Where’s my sofa cushion gone, and why do the drag marks from my apartment lead to your doorway?”

“Oops.” you giggled, as Loki dissolved into fits of laughter.

“Sorry Thor!”


End file.
